Geikami Shuichi
DECEASED 'Character First Name:' Shuichi 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' LucianAsmodeusDrach 'Nickname: (optional)' Shu, Ichi-kun, 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 12/10/188AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4'10" '''Weight: 90lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Shuichi is a young, willful and determined genin, He tends to come off as quiet and a bit shy. Once Shuichi makes a friend his loyalty and protectivness of his cherished few is unmatched. After the loss of his father at a young age, Shuichi ''tends to be dependant on the close relationships he holds with his friends. He strives to learn more and grow to be a strong ninja like his father was. Even though hes young, shuichi knows he prefers men to women but doesnt actively participate in chasing or flirting as he would much rather spend time studying and hanging with his Friends. He doesnt see his mother much as of lately as she is off on missions often.'' '''Behaviour: 'Nindo: (optional)' Shuichis Nindo is To Grow to be a strong Anbu operative, so he can keep his loved ones and village safe . 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Clan: Geikami Only known family member to Shuichi is his mother. Aruhime Geikami who grew up in the village. Spends most her time Watching over Shuichi and Working as a Ninja. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Shurikenjutsu, 'Weaknesses:' Medical NinJutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '10' Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Clan Jutsu: *Paper Shuriken - D Rank *Paper Wings - C Rank 'Allies:' 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Shuichi was born in his village by his parents, Aruhime and Toharu Geikami. Both were active ninjas at the time. Aruhime stop going on missions to raise Shuichi through out his youth. He lost his father at the age of 8. At which point his mother started going on missions, leaving Shuichi under the care of her freinds while she was away till he was old enough to watch himself at age 10, After the loss of his father is when Shuichi stopped playing as much as he then spent most of his time learning about ninjas and training with Shuriken. From age 10-12 Shuichi spend most time inside his house reading and waiting for his mother to return from missions. He would on occasion go outside to try to play with other kids but only halfheartedly and quickly grew bored. His next door neighbor Yuki, Is his closest friend that hes had since he was born. Being neighbors, Yuki spend most his time helping Shuichi study and read while his mother was away. Yuki being the only friend Shuichi's really ever known he tends to be defensive and over protective when it comes to him, Often getting into scuffles with other children defending his friend. 'Roleplaying Library:' Geikmai VS Geikami Duel Of Paper 2/23/14 Bandit_in_the_Training_grounds 2/23/14 A Spar and a lesson Learned 2/26/14 Rescue_of_an_escaped_Kitty_2/26/14 'Approved by:' Kagato